


Casting

by Melie



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Drabble, Fourth Wall, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Deadpool & Bob,  mention de X-Men : First Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble écrit lors de l'annonce du casting pour X-Men : First Class.

« C'est _lui_ qui va jouer Charles Xavier ?! S'exclame Deadpool devant le journal télévisé. Ils auraient mieux fait de garder l'ancien... quoique, leurs effets spéciaux pour le rajeunir étaient vraiment pourris... »

Bob écoute d'une oreille distraite tout en raccommodant son costume. Il n'est pas assez familier avec les X-Men pour avoir une opinion sur le sujet – et il tient vraiment à ne jamais être assez familier avec les X-Men pour avoir une quelconque opinion.

« Et on ne sait toujours pas qui sera Spider-man... je l'aimais bien, l'ancien... hey, peut-être bien qu'ils prendront une des jumelles Olsen pour jouer Mary-Jane ! ... ou les deux ! »


End file.
